


十二分的完美无缺

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night





	十二分的完美无缺

·退役后同居设定

·他一定会变得更好

·忘了说，标题也出自《挪威的森林》

·可以乞讨一下蓝手和评论吗【可怜巴巴

人人都有任性的地方。

两个人一旦同居，生活习惯都会有翻天覆地的变化。多少夫妻因为随地乱扔的臭袜子打架，多少情侣因为对方鼾声如雷而分手，具体数据我们不得而知，但我们知道，最终会导致争吵甚至分手的原因，大部分是因为——

死！性！不！改！

“劝过了也没有用”是多少次悲剧的导火索，但就如开头说的，人人都有任性的地方，如果此生能有幸被包容着任性，简直不枉来这苦痛的人间一遭，找到了毕生的避风港。

金博洋忘了断舍离这个观念是谁提出来的了，反正羽生的想法完全与这个背道而驰。他的男朋友，似乎非常擅长给身边的事物赋予什么纪念意义，所以不大愿意扔东西。金博洋来住的时候曾经被仓库里他收藏的一箱箱高中卷子和演算纸震惊了，这种东西在中国的话，要么是被撕碎了扔操场，要么是在废品回收站发挥纸生最大的价值，扔在仓库里几乎是浪费空间的做法；诸如此类的，还有用旧了的小被炉，坏掉的台灯，甚至还有他断了的耳机，而且是每一副。

您能想像一下，一个人孤独的在光线不好的仓库里打开一个大盒子，里面红的绿的黑的白的……一堆密密麻麻的线缠在一起，会给密集恐惧症患者金博洋同志造成多么大的心理冲击嘛？

他差点扔飞了盒子，冷静了下来之后很严肃的出门，揉着在床上打游戏的羽生的脸。

“我们能不能大扫除一下你的房子？”

“阔以。”被揉的说不清楚话，羽生倒是爽快的答应了。

可是真的到了收拾的时候，羽生就开始任性。具体的症状为，只要金博洋想要拿起某个旧的不行的东西，他就恳求的说“不要扔好不好？”，挂在金博洋身上蹭来蹭去，而后说这是他重要的回忆，希望能珍惜下来。

“羽生，我来你这里住了一年了。”

“是的。”

“在这一年里，我就没有见过你打开这个箱子拿出里面的高中课本看。”

“……”

“我相信如果我住的更久一点，它仍然不会被打开。”

“……”

“所以我可以扔掉它了么？你放开我的腿。”

“不要！博洋不要丢掉我重要的宝物！”羽生结弦躺在地上死死的搂住他的小腿，破音的喊道。

金博洋简直想土拨鼠嚎叫了。

可是羽生的表情，就像是恳求父母不要扔掉玩具的小孩儿一样，他心软了，放下了纸壳箱，让羽生站起来。

“那你给我个理由吧，觉得合理的话我就不扔掉它。”

“因为我觉得我的高中时光很美好，这是我那个时期的象征。”羽生言简意赅的总结了。看着金博洋一脸纠结的表情，他开始别别扭扭的用中文表达起心意来。

“我走到今天，经历了很多事情。”他把金博洋身上的灰尘拍下去，“我想记住我走过来的每一步，所以……”

“我可以留下它们吗？”

想到自己也有柜子来专门存放粉丝的礼物和信，金博洋突然很有同感。坏掉的台灯可能是奋笔疾书的见证，厨房里的那一把破锅可能是他从学做料理开始就一直在身边的战友。他最终妥协与男朋友的任性，帮他把所有回忆搬进仓库。

“以后我要买更大的房子和天天一块住！到时候肯定会有更多回忆吧！”

金博洋一想到将来收藏起来的断掉耳机数量可能要乘二，心情有点复杂。

同样的，金博洋也有小小的任性，比如说不吃青菜，一般会被润物细无声的解决。羽生会在做橙汁的时候扔一根胡萝卜进去，有时也会做点奇怪的搭配，金博洋喝果汁喝的很开心，变相的摄入了大量的维生素。

他会在细微的事情上特别挑剔。比如房间里玩偶的位置，必须自己的放在左边，羽生的放在右边，问他理由也说不上来，就单纯的觉得这样比较舒服。不是什么大事，就由着他来了。

一个让金博洋很感动的事情，则是因为可乐。

他们在家里叫了炸鸡外卖，赠了一瓶1.5L百事可乐。羽生喝不出可乐和百事的区别，就平常的开吃开喝；看金博洋迟迟没有喝可乐的意思，羽生好奇了。

“天天不喝可乐？”

“啊，没有。我只是不喜欢喝百事。”金博洋吃着炸鸡正看着剧，一时没注意就诚实的说了出口，没考虑到自己会不会在男朋友心目中成为一个矫情的人。结果他正看的呵呵乐呢，突然听见开门又关门的声音，一抬头哪里都找不到羽生。

？他因为跟我可乐信仰不同离家出走了吗？

金博洋傻了，想给羽生打电话，可是他手机就放在小桌上，根本没带出门。他孤零零的忽然有了一种被抛弃的感觉，从他还没退役的时候他就很没安全感，特别是当时出新规则的时候。他关掉手机里嬉笑怒骂的剧，莫名其妙突然丧了起来。

一大瓶可口可乐驱散了他所有的胡思乱想。羽生穿着家居服戴着眼镜就去附近的便利店了，现在一脸傻笑的带着同样是1.5L的可口可乐回家来，替金博洋拧开。

金博洋傻了。外面足足三十二度，他就算是真的有事要出门也不想步行五百米去最近的便利店。瞧瞧，就这么来回二十几分钟，金博洋觉得羽生都要比出门之前还要黑了。

“啊，为什么还是不喝？那我去给天天买雪碧好了。”羽生看金博洋愣着，急匆匆又要起身。

“不不不！我现在就想喝这个！爱你！”

他捧过羽生的脸就是一个还沾着油的亲亲，脸上有油却不恼，反而高兴的一比的羽生先生看着自己的小男友喝起可乐来，满足感爆棚。

生活中也会有这样的例子吧，说是有什么不爱吃的东西，手头又没有合心意的，没走心的对象就会说“你凑合一下吧。”，像那种走心的，就……

应该已经幸福的步入婚姻殿堂了。

金博洋记忆里的可乐事件总是和绿子的酥饼理论放在一起，或许这两者的确非常相像，是绿子梦寐以求的恋情模式。

而后过了不到半年，羽生真的领着他搬到了更大的房子里。他不由自主的养成了和羽生一样的习惯，喜欢攒下很有纪念意义或者见证重要时光的东西，有点像两个老头子了。但是一起整理收藏品的两个人，也的确是很开心。

*：绿子的酥饼：《挪威的森林》里，绿子想要一个听到她想吃酥饼就急匆匆去买、而后酥饼被突然改变口味的她扔掉也不发火、反而会自责的问她要吃什么别的饼的男朋友。

“那我就好好地爱他，报答他。”

“我觉得相当不近情理。”男主

“可对于我，那就是爱呀！”


End file.
